Merida Dunbroch and the Order of the Phoenix
by Goku vs. Superman
Summary: The adventures of the Necro Nine continue in an all new story! What new evil will they face off against in the name of Drago?
1. Chapter 1

Merida was walking through her home when she saw Hiccup walking down the road, from one of her windows.

"Poor dear" she said out loud.

Kristoff told the other seven of the Nine about Hiccup having nightmares every night about Tadashi's death…talking and yelling in his sleep during them.

Merida knew where he was going; he went there every day that summer: the playground, where they would all play when they were younger.

Hiccup sat on the swing as parents began to take their children home from the impending rain that was about to happen.

A loud crash happened in front of Hiccup!

He looked up and saw Baymax in what seemed to be a red metal fighting outfit.

"Baymax?" Hiccup asked as he stood. "Where's-?" He was interrupted by Hiro.

"Here", Hiro said as he jumped off of Baymax's back, connected by magnets. Hiro came around Baymax with gloves and boots that had magnets on them to connect to Baymax. Hiro took off the gloves and tossed them to the ground.

"Hiro", Hiccup took a step to the younger wizard, "what are you doing here?"

The younger boy stood in front of his robotic creation and said: "Tadashi is dead because of you".

Hiccup shook his head. "That's not true. Drago killed your brother".

"I know that!" Hiro yelled. He then pressed Baymax's chest and his chip container came out. "You're going to pay for letting my brother die". Hiro reached for the green chip.

Baymax said: "Hiro, I do not think Tadashi would want-" he was interrupted by the green chip being removed.

Hiro tossed the chip away; the chip container closed; and Hiro commanded: "Baymax, use Avada Kedavra on Hiccup Haddock".

Baymax's eyes became red, he lifted his arm, and the pulsar in his right hand began to glow green.

Hiccup pointed his wand at Baymax. "Hiro, tell him to stop!"

Hirro furrowed his brows at Hiccup. "No".

Baymax said: "Avada-"

"Deprimo!"

The entire right side of Baymax's body was destroyed! Armor and all!

"What!?" Hiro yelled and turned to the caster.

"Petrificus Totalus!" GoGo casted.

Hiro assumed a coma like state and to fell to the ground.

Hiccup looked to the group of: Fred, Wasabi, GoGo, and Honey Lemon. He nodded to Honey Lemon and said: "Thanks for stopping Baymax, Honey Lemon".

"You're welcome" she replied.

Wasabi picked up Hiro; and GoGo used Wingardium Leviosa to pick up all the pieces of Baymax.

Fred stepped to Hiccup and said: "Please don't tell anyone about this".

"Fred!" The others yelled at him, mad that he would dare ask Hiccup to not tell the authorities about being attacked.

"No, it's okay" Hiccup said to the others. He then looked to Fred sympathetically and said: "I won't tell anyone".

"Hiccup!" Merida yelled as she ran up to all of them.

Hiccup looked to Merida, over Fred's shoulder, and said: "Except her".

Merida came to Hiccup's side and pointed her wand at the others. "You all bettah leave, now!"

"Merida!" Hiccup pushed down her arm and looked her in the eyes. "They had nothing to do with this; they're just here to take Hiro home."

"That boy needs to be punished!" Merida yelled.

Hiccup grabbed Merida's shoulders. "He's just a kid, Merida! His brother died! He doesn't know how to cope with that. Who would!? At his age?" Hiccup searched for compassion in Merida's eyes.

Merida sighed, giving in to Hiccup's plea. She went around him and pointed her wand at the others again. "You all bettah hurry before I change my mind."

They all started to huddle together to Disapparate.

"Thank you." GoGo said to Hiccup and Merida.

"Wait!" Hiccup yelled and then ran towards where Hiro tossed the green chip. "Akio computer chip."

The green chip flew into Hiccup's left hand.

He then took it to Honey Lemon. "Hiro extracted this from Baymax."

Honey Lemon looked at the chip solemnly. "Thank you" she said without looking to Hiccup. She backed into Fred and the six Disapparated.

Merida crossed her arms as she looked at her friend, wearing nothing but brown. "A'r you seriously not going to alert the authorities you big cac?"

Hiccup grinned. "Just cause I'm wearing all brown doesn't mean you can call me a turd" his grin turned to a frown. "And besides", he turned to their homes, "I think the Ministry already knows".

Merida Dunbroch and the Order of the Phoenix

* * *

Author's Note:

Though the story is called Merida Dunbroch and the Order of the Phoenix, it is up for change. Merida's name may be replaced with another character's name, but I will allow you all to decide whether or not I should do so. Thank you for reading this and the ones before it and I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

The same night of Hiro's attack on Hiccup, Merida was woken by her father calling her downstairs.

"Aye?" Merida asked, standing on her the staircase leading to her room, rubbing sleep out of her eye.

"Hello, Merida".

She recognized the voice and opened her eyes to see John Silvers in her home.

Silvers smiled at her. "Please get dressed. We have to leave soon".

"For what?" She asked.

"Merida" Elinor said, with mild sternness, and motioned her head to Merida's room; signaling her to do as Silvers requested.

Merida went and got dressed as requested.

Then, her and Silvers came out of her house to be greeted by Hiccup and four other people, the four being an African man, Silvers age, and an elderly Asian woman and an elderly white man; with the fourth person being a young woman, slightly older than Merida and Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" Merida asked, rhetorically.

Hiccup turned and said: "Hey, Merida", stoically.

Merida turned to Silvers. "This has to do with Hiro; doesn't it?"

Silvers started rubbing the back of his neck with his metal hand as he walked between the two teens and his group. He turned to the teens and forced a chuckle, he looked away, frowned, turned back to them, and said: "Mr. Hamada is facing some serious charges".

Hiccup quirked a brow and asked: "How serious?"

"He's facing trial and he may be expelled from Hogwarts" Silvers told them.

Hiccup sighed Hiro's name and looked to the ground.

"And" the younger woman in the group said to Silvers.

"And?" Merida asked, as she and Hiccup looked to Silvers.

"And", Silvers cleared his throat, "he may be sent to Azkaban".

"Oh, gods" Hiccup said, as he ran his hand through his hair and looked to the ground.

Merida looked to Silvers, devastation covering her face. "But he's just a boy" she said.

"Which is why you two are going with us" Silvers said. "You two will be witnesses of what transpired and you will defend Hiro in court."

"Court?" Hiccup asked, looking back at Silvers.

Silvers nodded. "The Ministry of Magic was convinced by North to give Hiro a hearing".

"We need to leave" the African man said (imagine Dr. Joshua Strongbear Sweet from Atlantis: The Lost Empire).

Silvers sighed and said: "Strongbear is right".

They all started to line up next to the road.

"Where're we going?" Merida asked.

"Headquarters" the young woman answered.

Silvers turned to her and scolded her by saying: "Hush now, Anastasia".

Anastasia was clearly angered and she turned to Silvers to say: "Don't call me 'Anastasia'". Her hair turns a bright orange as she becomes angry.

(The older woman is portrayed by Fa Li and the man is King Harold)

Silvers rolled his eyes, tapped his metal foot twice on the ground, and all their brooms came into their hands. He then said: "If you wouldn't mind, everyone, please stay in formation; and for the love of Pete…don't break ranks if one of us goes to Davey Jones' Locker".

Hiccup and Merida lightly laughed at Silvers and then they all were off to sky!

After a while of flying, they came to a street, in front of an apartment building, and Silvers tapped his foot three times on the ground.

The apartments became smaller as the building opened up to reveal a smaller hidden apartment.

"In you go" Silvers said to Hiccup and Merida.

As the two were walking down the hall in the apartment, they could hear adults arguing behind the door that was at the end of the hall.

Then Silvers and the others stormed past them and went into the room. They left the door open and the two teens could see Pitch, Mor'du, and Drac talking together at the table; the sight causing the two teens to smile.

Cass came into the doorway and smiled at the teens. "Merida and Hiccup".

"Aunt Cass" the two said with bright smiles.

Cass giggled at them, happy they used the name she told them to use, as she closed the door. She then walked up to Merida and the two hugged. "I'm glad to see you, dear".

"As I am, you" Merida said.

They separated; and Cass looked to Hiccup with love and shame.

Hiccup hugged her, causing her to 'oh'…but she hugged him back.

"I'm glad you're safe" Cass told Hiccup.

Hiccup exhaled heavily out his nose. "Is Hiro here?"

Cass pulled away and the two separated. "No", she answered, "he is with North right now".

"North?" Merida asked.

Cass nodded. "I'm sure the others can tell you upstairs. I have to get back inside to finish dinner for after the meeting. You two go upstairs and see everyone".

Merida and Hiccup grinned at each other and ran up the stairs, but after the first flight, they stopped running, due to someone talking lowly.

"Werewolf, mudbloods, traitors, thieves", the voice listed off. "If my poor mistress knew of the scum they let into this house…what would she say to Gru?"

Merida and Hiccup stopped at the end of the second flight.

"Oh, shame" they heard the house elf say.

The two went to the third flight of stairs as Gru just stared at them.

They went to the first door on the last floor, opened it, and…

"BOO" Fred, Ruff, and Tuff yelled!

Merida and Hiccup both fell on their butts from the scare.

"Oh", Hiccup groaned, "why are you two here!?" He glared at Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Are you kidding?" Tuff grinned at Hiccup and put his arm over Fred's shoulders. "I go wherever Fred goes".

Ruff put her arm over Tuff's shoulders and said: "And I go wherever he goes".

"Yeah", Fred nodded, "and I go wherever I'm told to go".

Hiccup shook his head at the three.

Merida had lain down and groaned. "You three 'bout gave me a heart attack" she complained.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned and saw Astrid coming out of another room, wearing a red t-shirt with a brown skirt, blue leggings, and brown sneakers.

Hiccup stood and said: "Hey, Astrid".

Astrid jogged to him, hugged him, and kissed him. "Did those three scare you?" She asked, glaring at the three pranksters.

Hiccup sighed; Astrid had been much more worried about him since he saw Tadashi die, lose his foot, and started having nightmares. "It's okay, Astrid". He pulled her closer to him and gave her a reassuring kiss.

"Okay" Astrid said with a smile. She then turned out of Hiccup's hold, put her hands over her mouth to speak loudly, and said: "Hey, everyone. Hiccup and Merida are finally here".

Then the rest of the Nine, GoGo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon all came out of different rooms and the sixteen teens congregated into the biggest room.

All the Nine's parents are in the Order, but Cass is simply there because her nephew is on trial.

The teens were all sitting around, not saying anything…until Wasabi spoke.

"What do you think they are talking about down there?" He asked the group.

"Oh" Tuffnut sat up excitedly from one of the beds, but he scared Ruffnut. He went to stand and was pushed by Ruff, sending him to the floor. "Ow" Tuff said when he hit the floor.

Everyone either smirked or rolled their eyes at the two.

Tuffnut put his finger up over the beds and said: "I have an idea".

They all gathered around the stair well as Tuffnut lowered an ear attached to another ear by a string to the first floor, so they could hear what was being said in the kitchen.

And through this they heard:

"We should tell them" Pitch said, "they have the right to know".

"Certainly not" Drac replied.

"They're not children" Pitch pointed out, "and without Hiccup, we wouldn't know Drago was alive once more".

"But", Valka interjected, "they aren't adults either".

"Valka makes a good point" the teens heard Aster Munds say.

"Aw, geez" Jack complained. "Why is Munds in the Order?"

Elsa gently elbowed Jack in the ribs and shushed him.

Then Gru walked up to the ear and cut the string holding it with a pair of scissors.

All the teens groaned at him; and he just grinned at them.

Rapunzel sneered and said: "What a foul little creature".

Later, after the meeting, the teens were going down the stairs for dinner.

Cass stood at the bottom, smiling, and said: "Hurry on down, you guys".

Fred and Tuffnut appeared to her sides and scared her.

"Oh" she yelled with a jump! She smacked Fred's shoulder and yelled: "Just because you're allowed to use magic now doesn't mean you can just whip out your wands whenever you want!"

As Fred and Tuffnut were running off, laughing, Tuffnut said: "My wand isn't the only thing I whip out whenever I want".

Stoick's voice shook the apartment as he yelled Tuffnuts name in a scolding manner!

As Jack and Flynn came down the stairs, Pitch met them at the bottom and asked if they wanted to hear more embarrassing stories about Drac, and they accepted the offer quickly.

After dinner, Tuffnut and Gru stared at each other as Gru stood in the doorway of the kitchen with a grin; while Tuffnut gave him a death glare.

Hiccup leaned back in his chair and complemented Cass on her cooking; then Silvers put a newspaper on the table in front of Hiccup. Hiccup 'hmm'd' and looked up at Silvers with a quirked brow.

Silvers looked down at Hiccup somberly and said: "Read it, boyo".

Hiccup looked down at the newspaper and the headline read: 'Hiccup Haddock the Liar' with a picture of Hiccup standing there after the final challenge of the Triwizard Cup. It then changed and said: 'Hamed: "All is well"' with the picture of Hiccup also changing, to a picture of Hamed standing at a podium.

Stoick then said: "He's also slandered North".

"Hamed is using his power", Mor'du started, "including his influence on the Daily Prophet smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned".

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick told Hiccup: "He thinks North is after his job".

"Who would believe that?" Astrid asked. "You'd have to be out of your mind".

"And Hamed is close enough to that" Valka stated. "Fear and warped and twisted his feeble mind".

"Hey" Strongbear glared at Valka. "Easy, Valka…I still work for the man".

Valka rolled her eyes.

"Fear", Drac paused as he spoke up, "makes people do terrible things" he said to all the teenagers. "The last time Drago came to power…he destroyed many things…" he coughed, holding back his tears. "And now the Minister will do almost anything to avoid acknowledging Drago's return".

Pitch continued the conversation: "We believe Drago wants to rebuild his army. During his last reign he had large numbers at his command. Not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we have attempted the same. Though, recruits may not be all he's searching for".

Stoick cleared his throat loudly.

Pitch continued: "We believe he may be after something".

"Pitch" Stoick warned.

Pitch sighed and said: "Something he didn't have last time".

"A weapon?" Jack asked.

Pitch went to answer, but all the mothers stood, including Cass, and told Pitch that the Nine, along with the others, did not need to know.

"You say anymore", Kari started, "and you might as well induct them all to the Order".

"Good!" Rapunzel said to her mom.

"Yeah", Merida rallied, "I want to join. If Drago is raising an ahmy, then I want-ta fight".

Pitch clapped his hands and leaned back in his chair with a smirk.

"YEAH", some of the other teens said!

"I don't" Flynn pointed out. He then flinched and protected the back of his head with his hands!

Everyone just stared at him.

Flynn turned to Rapunzel and asked: "You're not going to hit me in the back of the head?"

Rapunzel turned to him with a disappointed look and shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Drac took Merida and Hiccup to Hiro's hearing. On the way there, they saw a news stand, where the papers read: "North: thick-headed or trouble?" Then they encountered Mr. Krei talking to Hamed…they stopped to glare at Krei, but after the two men turned to Merida and the other two, Drac pushed the teens forward. They then stopped at the door and Drac told them to remember to only speak when spoken to.

They asked if he was coming in, but he replied by telling them he was not allowed. They went inside to see North standing behind Hiro, with Hiro in a single chair, in the middle of the room, with witches and wizards practically surrounding him in the stands of the court.

Hamed stood at his podium, the highest point of the room, and smiled down at the two.

North then said: "And here are two more witnesses of the act".

Hiccup and Merida didn't see Fred, Wasabi, GoGo, and Honey Lemon, sitting behind Hiro in an empty area of the stands, until North had said this.

"And Ms. Dunbroch witnessed the attack as well?" A larger woman in the stands asked.

North cleared his throat and said: "She saw the aftermath, which I believe is just as important".

The woman smiled and said: "It isn't", she frowned.

"I'm afraid", Hamed spoke up, "Ms. Grunion is correct".

North turned to Merida and gestured for her to sit with the other teens.

"Mr. Haddock" Hamed said. "Will you please take Hiro's place in that chair?"

Hiro then sat next to Honey Lemon and Hiccup took Hiro's chair.

A woman (imagine Lady Tremaine) then asked: "Can you please tell the court what happened yesterday evening?"

"Well", Hiccup began, "I went to the playground that is in my neighborhood to be alone".

"And why were you there?" Tremaine asked.

"I go there to clear my head every day".

Hamed then said: "I don't mean to press, Hiccup, but why do you go there every day to clear you head?"

Hiccup saw his moment and told them: "Because I have nightmares of Drago Bludvist killing Tadashi Hamada".

The entire Ministry gasped at what Hiccup had said.

Hamed leaned forward on his podium. "Y-young man", he said to Hiccup, "w-we do NOT s-speak his name!"

"I'm sorry, Head Minister" Hiccup apologized.

Hamed sighed heavily and then said: "Continue with your story".

"After a few moments of sitting on a swing, Hiro with his robot, made from our magic and Muggle sciences, Baymax, dropped down in front of me. Hiro then commanded Baymax to kill me with the Killing Curse, but before he could", Hiccup turned to his friends, "GoGo and Honey Lemon-"

"Who?" Hamed interrupted Hiccup.

Honey Lemon and GoGo raised their hands.

"Ah", Hamed nodded his head, "you mean: Ms. Miyazaki and Ms. Tomago".

"Yes", Hiccup agreed, "together they destroyed Baymax and stopped Hiro. Then Merida showed up, threatened the two of them, Damon, and Fred, but I convinced Merida that they helped me; so she let them go and they Disapperated".

"So", Tremaine got everyone's attention, "Hiro did not cast the spell with his wand?"

Hiccup shook his head and replied: "No, ma'am".

"But" Grunion interjected! "He did use a magical weapon, his robot, to attempt to cast the spell".

"He was angry about his brother's death" Hiccup yelled! "He's young, he was confused, and you can't send him to Azkaban! He's just a kid".

"Thank you, Mr. Haddock" Hamed told him. "You may now take a seat with your friends". The Minister then turned to Hiro. "And Mr. Hamada, will you please take back your original seat?"

Hiro and Hiccup stood from their respective seats and walked to the others seat.

"Thank you, Hiccup" Hiro told him as they came to pass the other.

Hiccup smiled and said: "You're welcome".

Once Hiro sat down, Tremaine asked the court for those who were in favor of sending him to Azkaban.

A few people and Grunion raised their hands.

"Those opposed?" She asked and raised her own hand, with Hamed, and more than half of the Ministry.

"Yeah, Hiro" Fred stood and yelled!

All the other teens shushed him and GoGo pulled him back to his seat!

Tremaine cleared her throat and asked: "Those in favor of Mr. Hamada being expelled from Hogwarts and his wand removed from his possession?"

Hiro and the others gasped.

The entire Ministry raised their hands.

"No…" Fred somberly said.

Tremaine asked for those who were opposed and not a single hand was raised.

Hamed banged his gavel and stated: "Mr. Hamada will have his wand revoked and is hereby expelled from Hogwarts". He then looked to Hiro and said: "Hopefully, young man, in a Muggle school, you will be able to bring our world closer to theirs for a brighter and more peaceful future".

Honey Lemon started to cry and then she and the others, excluding Hiccup and Merida, ran to Hiro.

North put his hand on Hiro's shoulder and apologized.

Hiro hugged his friends as the Ministry left the courtroom.

 _Later in the day:_

The Nine, along with the Order, were walking to the Hogwarts train; as Pitch, in his horse form, trotted by Jack and Flynn with a small neigh and trotted past all the others.

"Boogey" Silvers scolded the black horse! "Have ya lost ye marbles!?"

Pitch trotted down the stairs to the train station, startling people and making them jump to the side in confusion. He made it into a waiting room and turned back to normal, with nothing but a black cloak on his body.

Jack and Flynn came into the room.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Yeah", Flynn added, "what if you get caught and they ship off back to Azkaban?"

Pitch shook his head with a smile, told them to not worry, and then told them to sit down. "I wanted to give you this" he handed Flynn a folded picture.

Flynn opened the picture to see many people gathered together including: the Nine's parents, Gobber, North, Silvers, Pitch, Mor'du, a few others, and Wormtail.

Pitch pointed out an elderly woman and said: "That is Ellie Fredricksen. She was killed two weeks after this was taken. Drago destroyed her entire family". He then pointed at a couple and said: "These two are your birth parents, Eugene".

Jack put his arm around Flynn's shoulders.

Flynn cleared his throat, fighting back the urge to cry, and asked: "What were their names?"

"Marina and Brad Sinbad" (Marina and Sinbad from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas)

Flynn looked up and said with a smile: "'Flynn Sinbad'".

Jack smacked his arm and said: "You mean: 'Eugene Sinbad'".

Flynn chuckled. "Yeah…that has more of a ring to it". He then put the picture in his pocket and asked Pitch: "Who killed them?"

Pitch sighed heavily, looking to the floor, and said: "My cousin: Gothel Whetsell…she's currently in Azkaban". He turned back to the boys. "Good thing Hiro wasn't sent there". He lightly chuckled, which made the boys lightly smile. He then put his arm around Flynn's shoulders and said: "Eugene Sinbad Frost. Doesn't that sound good?"

Flynn smiled and said: "It does. Do you think dad will let me change my name to that when I get back home?"

Pitch smiled. "I'm sure he will". He then looked at them both momentarily and said: "You know…there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss your mother", he looked to Eugene and corrected: "mothers".

Eugene smiled and asked: "And my father Sinbad?"

Pitch looked to the ceiling with a grin. "Even though he was a showboat, yes, I do miss him" he told Eugene.

They all shared a chuckle.

Jack then became serious and asked: "Do you think there is actually going to be a war?"

Pitch nodded. "It feels like it did back then" he answered.

Later, Eugene is walking with the others down the train station and then he sees Drago, standing in the crowd wearing a black three piece suit. The noise around them died away as Drago awkwardly looked away, avoiding Eugene's gaze…but then he just looked back stoically. Eugene woke up in the Hogwarts train with his head against the window as he and everyone else were riding off. He removed his head from the window and continued to rest on Rapunzel's shoulder…


	4. Chapter 4

As the Nine walked from the train towards the carriages, leading them to Hogwarts, Hans walked up to the group with his two lackeys.

"Good thing that Muggle-lover, Hamada, got expelled and his wand taken away; right, Haddock?" Hans questioned, egotistically.

When Hans got in front of the group, Hiccup went to attack him, but Merida grabbed and stopped him.

Hans and his errand boys ran away from Hiccup.

Hiccup yelled at Hans: "I hope you rot on those precious Isles of yours!"

"Hiccup" Kristoff mildly scolded.

Hiccup sighed, shrugged out of Merida's grasp, and walked ahead of the group. He stood in the middle of the road, where the carriages were picking people up; and Astrid came up to him.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

Hiccup sighed once more. "I-" He stopped when he heard the carriage arrive behind them, but it wasn't the sound of the carriage that caught his ear; it was, as far as he could make out…hooves. Hiccup turned and saw a horse like creature, with a beak, wings, skin like leather, seemingly malnourished body, and pale eyes. "What is that?" He then noticed that his whole group was around him, with the new arrival of Fishlegs.

"What is what?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup walked out of her hold, towards the creature, and asked: "What is pulling the carriage?"

"Nothing" Jack answered. "It's moving on its own like always".

Hiccup walked around the creature and towards the carriage.

"You're not going mad" a girl said from the carriage to Hiccup.

He turned to her, to see her reading an upside down magazine.

She pulls down the magazine to look at him. "I can see them too" the blonde girl said. "Which means you're just as sane as I am" she giggled, "but then again…I'm a little mad". She smiled at Hiccup and asked: "But aren't we all just a little mad?" She smiled as Astrid walked next to Hiccup.

Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, Elsa, and Jack sat on the carriage with the new girl.

Elsa then said: "Everybody this is: Alice-" she paused, finally realizing that she knows too much, "Alice Wonderl'nd".

Merida, sitting between Alice and Elsa, bumped Elsa's arm with her elbow and lightly giggled at her expense. She then turned to Alice and said: "I like your necklace, dear".

"Thank you" Alice said with a smile, "but it's a charm actually". She leans forward, to Jack, and says: "It keeps away the Nargles".

Jack nodded with a nervous smile.

"I like your white hair" Alice told Jack.

"Thank you", Jack said, "it-"

"I'm hungry" Alice interrupted him. "I hope there's cake".

Jack, Hiccup, and Astrid just sat there uncomfortably, not trying to look at Alice in an awkward or offensive manner. While Merida was holding onto Elsa, with her face buried into Elsa's back, shaking from trying to not burst out laughing; as Elsa sat there, looking up to the sky, trying not to laugh herself.

The carriage then began to be pulled away by the weird creature.

Jack leaned to Hiccup's ear and asked in a whisper: "What the hell is a Nargel?"

Hiccup whispered back: "No idea".

At Hogwarts, it was time for the feast and everyone was eating, well, except for the Nine. Eight of them were laughing at Hiccup as he had his face planted into the table, after realizing that Alice had been in Ravenclaw for the past four years.

Some students were also sitting far away from Hiccup due to the negative exposure his name has had from the Ministry.

North welcomed the students and told them that Gobber was on temporary leave, Munds quietly applauded, and then introduced their new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher (Munds became irritated and stopped applauding): Professor Edwina Grunion. He went to continue and tell the students about Mr. Mildew's yearly warnings, but Grunion interrupted him.

Grunion looked at North with a condescending smile, as if he were beneath her, as she stood from the professors table. She then made her way to the front of North's podium.

Merida leaned to Kristoff and said: "She was at Hiro's hearing. She works for Hamed".

"Thank you, headmaster", Grunion said as she took her place in front of the podium, "for those kind words of welcome. It's a joy to see all your young, bright, smiling faces looking back at me" she said to the students of Hogwarts. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends" she said with a smile.

Ruff and Tuff both said: "Unlikely".

Grunion gave them the same condescending smile she gave North and then continued to say: "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of all wizards and witches to be of vital importance". She then started to walk about, saying: "Although each headmaster has brought something new to this school", she nodded to North, and he nodded back, "progress for the sake of progress is discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited" she chuckled and walked back to her seat.

North started to applaud, causing some other students to applaud as well. North thanked her and continued to give Mildew's yearly warning.

Kristoff whispered to Merida: "Looks like the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts".

"Aye" Merida replied.

Later that night, Jack, Anna, and Rapunzel are walking through the Hufflepuff common room, as students begin to whisper and give them odd looks.

Jack walked to the stairwell, leading to the dormitories, and turned to everyone giving the girls and him weird looks. "Any of you got something to say?" He asked, clearly irritated.

A blonde boy stood up (Wee Dingwall from Brave).

Jack rolled his eyes and said: "Sit down before you get hurt, Dingwall".

"My mom almost didn't let me come back this year" Dingwall told Jack.

Anna asked: "And why not?"

Dingwall grinned and told them: "Because of your loony friend Hiccup. The Daily Prophet has been saying a lot of things about him and North".

Rapunzel then asked: "Do you and your mom believe all of it?"

Dingwall shrugs. "No one was there the night Tadashi died".

Jack took a large step past the girls, looking ready to fight, and said to Dingwall: "Except, Hiccup was there".

"Yeah", Dingwall said condescendingly, "and he's loony".

Jack punched Dingwall across the face with his right!

Everyone gasped and backed away, except Anna and Rapunzel.

Dingwall jumped on Jack; both of them went to the floor and started fighting.

"JACK" Anna and Rapunzel yelled!

Rapunzel pulled Dingwall away easily; and he calmed down once he saw Rapunzel, not wanting to hit a woman.

Anna helped Jack to his feet and said: "You two are acting like you should be in Slytherin".

Jack rolled his eyes and went to his room.

That night, Flynn was having a nightmare.

He dreamed about a corridor, a door, a sunset, what seemed to be a glowing fortune teller's orb, and Drago…he woke up after hearing Drago say his name. He sat up in a panic and noticed Hiccup looking at him.

"Just a nightmare" Flynn told Hiccup, who was also sitting up in his bed.

"Like Astrid's?" Hiccup asked as Flynn lay back down.

"I don't know"

Hiccup stood next to Flynn's bed and said: "If they are, then we need to talk to Uncle North now".

"Hiccup", Flynn said in a loud whisper, "please…just go back to bed".

Hiccup sighed in defeat and went back to bed.

The next morning, all Nine were in the new DDA class.

One of the Bimbetts let a paper bird fly around the room as she controlled it with her wand, another Bimbett told her to bring the bird her way and she blew under its wings to help it get higher into the air.

Then as it made its way around, it was smacked by Wee Dingwall, who stood and playfully smacked the paper bird.

As the bird made its way back to its owner, it was hit by a marble, launched by Alvin, keeping it in the air once more; to only be shot down by an incineration spell by Professor Grunion.

With a proud smirk on her face, Grunion greeted the class: "Good morning, children". She said from the back of the class and then walked to the front, using her wand to control the chalk at her board, to spell out what she spoke; that being: "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations", though, 'examinations' was not spelled out and an s was put at the end of 'Level'. "O-W-Ls; more commonly known as: 'OWLs'". She had reached the front of the class room and turned to the students. "Study hard and you will be rewarded". Her smile then turned to a frown, for her to say with a growl in her voice: "Failure to do so will be met with severe consequences".

All the students gulped at the same time.

She chuckled, put on her smile once more, and then waved her wand for books to float from her desk to the desks of the students. "Now, your previous 'instructions'", she said the word with a displeased tone, "have been very unbalanced. You'll be happy to know that your new instructions will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic".

Astrid raised her hand.

"Yes?" Grunion looked to Astrid.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells" Astrid told Grunion.

"Using spells?" Grunion asked, chuckled, and then walked to Astrid as she posed another question. "Now, why would you need to use spells in my classroom?" Grunion daunted over Astrid, but the young blonde was unfazed.

Merida then pondered aloud: "We're not going to use magic in a witch and wizarding school?"

Grunion frowned and told the class: "You will be learning how to use spells in a safe, risk-free way".

"What use is that?" Hiccup asked. "If we're in danger, it won't be risk-free" he told her.

Grunion turned to walk to her desk and told Hiccup: "Students will raise their hand to speak in my class".

"I didn't" Merida said.

Grunion turned with a fake smile, chuckled at Merida, and then said: "It is the view of the Ministry, that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations; which after all: school is all about".

Rapunzel raised her hand and asked: "How is theory supposed to help us defend ourselves?"

Grunion turned stoic. "Defend yourself against whom?"

Jack loudly scoffed and said: "Try Lord Drago".

The room fell quiet, with the exception of faint whispers, as Grunion fought off the red trying to paint her face with anger.

Once her face was clear of anger, she faked another smile, and said to the class as she walked through Hiccup's aisle: "Now, let me make this abundantly clear…you have been told that a dark wizard is at large once again. This". She looked to Hiccup as she continued to emphasize, getting closer to him. "Is. A. Lie" she daunted over him; fazing him as much as it did Astrid.

"It's not a lie" Hiccup yelled to the class! "I saw him! Hell, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Haddock" Grunion yelled and stormed to the front of the class.

"So", Kristoff started, "according to you, Tadashi Hamada dropped dead of his own accord?"

Grunion turned to Kristoff. "Watch yourself, young man, or you'll be joining your brother".

"Can you answer my question, please?" Kristoff asked with Valka's attitude.

"Mr. Hamada's death was a tragic accident" Grunion answered.

"It was murder" Merida yelled! "Drago killed him!"

"ENOUGH" Grunion boomed! "Enough" she said with a cool cruelty. Her gaze then went to Hiccup. "See me in my office, Mr. Haddock…and for the rest of you that defended him…do not disrupt me again" she threatened.

In Grunion's office later in the day, she was putting sugar in her cup of tea. She stirred her spoon and tapped it clean against the inner rim of her cup, causing the spoon to break through the rim of the white and purple cup, chipping the dish. "Blasted cup" she said as she put her spoon down. She turned the chipped area away from her and drank from the damaged cup.

A knock came to her door and she told her guest to come in; the guest being Hiccup.

"Whoa" Hiccup said as he saw the pink room, every inch of its walls adorned with cat pictures. "That's a lot of cats" he continued to look around.

"Yes" Grunion smiled at the pictures as she looked with him, but her smile turned to a frown and she told him: "I hate dogs".

"Why?"

"Because they're dumb animals" she said as she motioned for Hiccup to sit at the lone student desk in her office.

Hiccup sat down. "But some of them can be smart" he defended.

Grunion looked at him, quite annoyed, and simply said: "No".

Hiccup stirred uneasily in his seat.

"You'll be writing some lines for me today"

Hiccup went to grab his pen and paper.

"No" Grunion said. "Not with your pen". She then smiled evilly and told him: "You'll be using a special one of mine". She stood and handed him the pin. "Now, I want you to write: 'I will not tell lies'" she smiled down at him.

"How many times?"

Grunion smirked with a light chuckle and said: "Until it sinks in".

Hiccup pressed the button of the pen to start writing; and Grunion walked behind him, still smirking. Hiccup started to write what he was told to put down. After the first line, he felt an agonizing pain in the top of his left hand. He noticed the ink was red…he then looked to his left hand and saw the words he wrote down carve into his skin. He dropped the pen on the desk; and Grunion walked around him, smirking.

She stood in front of him and asked: "Has it sunk in?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Good" Grunion said. "You may leave now" she told him.

That night, after dinner, Ruff and Tuff were selling their homemade candies that made students look sick, to first years outside of the Great Hall.

Hiccup was reading a book at his seat in the Great Hall when Astrid and Kristoff sat at either side of him, still laughing at their conversation.

Astrid looked at Hiccup's left hand, all the happiness was replaced with anger as her breathing became heavy with her heart pounding in her chest at the sight of him being hurt. "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing" Hiccup showed her his right hand.

"Your other hand" she grabbed his left and showed it to Kristoff.

Kristoff then began to react like Astrid at the sight of his hand.

"You have to tell Uncle North" Astrid told Hiccup.

Hiccup shook his head and said: "No. He's got enough on his mind right now. Besides, I don't want to give Grunion the satisfaction".

"Hiccup", Kristoff started, "that woman is torturing you. If mom and dad knew-"

"They're not going to know" Hiccup said, telling Kristoff to not tell their parents.

"I'm reporting this" Astrid stood.

"No" Hiccup pulled her back down.

"Why not?" Astrid asked.

"This isn't as simple as reporting it or whatever you two think will work"

"Then what is it?" Kristoff questioned.

Hiccup sighed. "You two know, as well as I do, there is more than what lies at the surface" he says looking down at his injured hand…


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup walked down to Gobber's house to see if he was home, but when he didn't hear Gobber, he knew that his friend wasn't home.

He then heard a strange noise, looked up, and saw one of those creatures, that were pulling the carriage, flying…and he decided to go to where it landed.

Once there, he saw an entire horde of them and…Alice petting one…without any shoes on for some reason.

He walked up to her and she greeted him.

"Hello, Hiccup Haddock" she said.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

She just giggled in reply and continued to pet the creature in front of him.

"Your feet", Hiccup said and looked down, getting her attention, "aren't they cold?"

"Just a bit…but unfortunately all my shoes have curiously disappeared. I suspect the Nargels" she said with a smile; and Hiccup lightly smiled back.

The creature she was petting walked off.

"What are they?" Hiccup asked.

Alice replied: "They're called Thestrals. They're gentle, but people avoid them because they're…"

A baby Thestral whined loudly to Alice and the two teens turned to the baby walking up to them.

"Different" Hiccup finished Alice's sentence.

Alice started walking to the baby Thestral.

Hiccup quickly followed and asked: "But why can't the others see them?"

"They can only be seen by people who have seen death" Alice answers.

"But, all nine of us saw Jack's mother die as infants"

"I'm sure you have to be at a more cognitive age"

Hiccup then realized… "Who did you see die?"

"My mother" Alice told him. "She was an exemplary witch, but she liked to experiment…and one day, a spell of hers went horribly wrong. I was nine" she lightly laughed at the coincidence.

Hiccup forced a smile, but told her he was sorry for her loss.

"While it was awful", Alice started, "and I miss her some days…I still have my father". She pulls an apple out of her bag. "We both believe you, by the way. That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, you fought him, and that the Ministry and the Daily are conspiring against you and North"

"Thank you" Hiccup said. "It seems like you two are the only ones that do"

"Besides your friends, obviously" Alice says and throws the apple down to the baby Thestral.

The Thestral shakes its head after sniffing the apple and then looks to Alice.

"But I guess that's how he wants you to feel"

"What do you mean?"

"Well", Alice began, "if I were You-Know-Who, I would want you to feel cut off from everyone you love…because if you're alone…you won't be much of a threat".

Hiccup chuckled and said: "Encouraging", sarcastically.

Alice then threw the baby Thestral a raw piece of meat that it ate hungrily.

The two teens then smiled at each other.

Later, the Nine were in the Great Hall eating lunch, when they heard Elinor arguing with Grunion.

All the students ran out into the hall as the two professors were walking up the steps from the Great Hall.

"I am requesting" Elinor was saying to Grunion, "that when it comes to punishing my students, my friends children, and my children; I would like for you to use the prescribed method of punishment".

"I'm sorry" Grunion scoffed, "but it sounds like you're questioning my methods in my own class room…Elinor" she took the next step while saying Elinor's name, daunting over Merida's mom.

"Not at all, Edwina" Elinor put herself two steps ahead, putting her higher than Grunion. "I'm merely questioning your medieval tactics"

Grunion lightly chuckled. "I'm sorry…but to question my 'tactics' is to question the Ministry and by extension" she paused to lean towards Elinor and whisper: "the minister himself" she grinned ear-to-ear. "Now", she stood straight, "I am a tolerant woman, but I will not stand for disloyalty".

Elinor huffed with a sarcastic smirk and said: "'Disloyalty'".

Grunion then took two steps herself and faced all the students. "Hogwarts is worse off than I feared" she said. "Hamed will want to take immediate action" she grinned.

Sometime later, Mildew is hammering in plaques that state new school rules on a large wall in Hogwarts.

Grunion was made High Inquisitor by the Hamed and many parents backed the decision, believing Grunion would bring a higher quality of learning to their children at Hogwarts. When in reality, she was tormenting students and professors alike. Disrupting young couples and canceling a firework show Ruff and Tuff were putting on for some student. While also questioning the credentials of professors; practically teasing Munds for getting the job he's always wanted, asking Professor Walters if she could make a prediction, and then measuring Sandy!

A few days later, the nine were walking about when they saw a crowd of students running towards the courtyard.

Merida saw GoGo and ran up to her. "GoGo, what's going on?"

GoGo rolled her eyes and said: "Its Grunion…that Witch with a B".

All the students gathered at the sight of Mildew dropping the last suitcase in front of Walters as she sat on a large suitcase.

Then Grunion stepped outside, students made a line for her, and she walked to Walters.

Merida glared at Grunion…she may not have enjoyed Walters subject, but she respected the old professor.

"Thirty-two years", Walters said as she walked up to Grunion, "thirty-two years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home". She began to sob as she held back her tears and said: "You can't do this".

"But I can", Grunion told her with a wicked grin as she held up the paper that declared her as High Inquisitor.

Walters began to cry.

Toothiana ran past Merida and GoGo, knelt next to Walters, and held her as she glared up at Grunion.

Grunion grinned at Toothiana and asked: "Care to say something?"

"Trust me", Toothiana rasped, "I want to do more than say something".

The double doors, Grunion came from, opened loudly to reveal North, who hurried to the scene and said: "Toothiana, may I ask you to take Susanne back inside?"

"Come with me" Toothiana quietly said to Professor Walters.

As the two ladies passed North, Walters grasped North's hand and thanked him; North in return squeezed her hand gently and nodded to her thanks.

Grunion then said: "Might I remind you, North, that under the terms of the Educational Decree Number 23, as enacted by the Minister-"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers" North interrupted her. "However, you do not have the authority to banish them from Hogwarts. That power remains with the Headmaster"

Grunion grinned and said: "For now".

North squinted his eyes at her, nodded, and turned to leave; he rhetorically asked all the students if they had any studying.

Hiccup started to call out to North and tried to catch up to him, but North ignored Hiccup, and when Hiccup got inside, coming close to North, the Headmaster was gone.

Later, the Nine were sitting in the courtyard, while Anna and Elsa paced around in front of the other seven.

"That foul", Anna was insulting Grunion, "evil…" she struggled to find a non-swear word.

"Gargoyle" Elsa said for her, as she paced past Anna.

"Gargoyle!" Anna yelled and resumed her pacing; the two going from left to right at different times.

Flynn watched them, half expecting them to run into the other.

"We're not learning how to defend ourselves" Elsa said.

Anna added: "We're not even learning how to pass our damn OWLs".

"Language, Anna" Elsa mildly scolded.

"I'm sorry", Anna stopped to say to Elsa, "but she's just…UGH!" Anna growled her 'ugh' and continued to pace.

"She's taking over the school" Elsa yelled!

An owl hooted and landed in front of Flynn.

"What's that?" Rapunzel asked.

Flynn got up and went to the owl. "I've been sending letters to Pitch about Grunion. He must've finally found time to write back" he told his friends. He then opened the letter and the owl flew off.

"What does it say?" Jack asked.

Flynn sighed and told them: "It says that he's not surprised Grunion wouldn't want us practicing magic. Hamed is worried that if we know any combat skills, North will start a wizard army to aid in taking his place as Minister".

Hiccup scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"It also says", Flynn continued, "that everything at the Order isn't going so well. People are disappearing like before. Drago is clearly on the move and…"

Merida stood. "What?" She asked, wanting Flynn to continue.

Flynn gulped and said: "He says that we're on our own for now".

Thunder rolled as storm clouds began to darken the sky.

Astrid stood and looked up to the dark and dreary heavens. "He's out there…and we need to know how to fight" she then looked to her friends. "We need someone to teach us" she told them.

Rapunzel got to her feet and stood next to Flynn. "Who though, Astrid?" She asked.

Astrid looked at the couple, looked to Hiccup, and smiled. "Not one person" she rushed to Hiccup. She grabbed his arm, pulled him up, placed him next to Rapunzel and Flynn, and said: "But three, three teachers".

Hiccup and Rapunzel looked o each other in mild shock and curiosity.

With fear and confusion, Flynn asked: "What?"

The next day, the Nine were walking through Hogsmeade, going to Hog's Head for them to meet all the students that wanted to know more about the combat classes; Astrid wanted the meeting to be off of the 'beaten track'.

"Why would anyone want to be taught by us?" Flynn asked.

"Aye", Merida turned to Flynn, "I don't know about Hiccup and Rapunzel, but I know you're too cowardly to be teachin' anyone to fight".

Flynn squinted at her and said: "Just for that, I'm going to be the best teacher out of us".

The others all lightly laughed and/or said 'yeah right'.

"I will!" Flynn yelled.

Kristoff then asked: "So, who all are we supposed to be meeting?"

"A few people" Astrid answered.

Once they all made it upstairs and saw the turnout, the turnout including GoGo and her friends, the Bimbetts, Alice, Ruff and Tuff, and Fishlegs,...Merida leaned over to Astrid and whispered: "Twenty isn't a few".

Astrid raised her eyebrows in agreement, she then cleared her throat, stood, and greeted the 'class': "Hi", she forced out a small giggle. She then continued: "So, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher, or" she turned to Flynn, Hiccup, and Rapunzel, "three teachers". She turned back to the others. "Those who have had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts" she told them.

Some of the other students started to whisper amongst themselves.

Flynn scoffed, told Rapunzel he knew it was a bad idea, and when he stood to leave he was interrupted by Alice.

"Flynn", Alice caught his and the 'classes' attention, "is it true you can produce a Patronus?"

All the students turned from Alice, to Flynn, waiting for a response…

"Yes" Jack answered as he stood next to Flynn. "He defended me with it from a horde of Dementors".

"Hell", Merida said as she stood, "I saw it, it was awesome".

Flynn smiled down at the ground in pride and some embarrassment.

Fishlegs then said: "Whoa…I didn't know you could do that, Eugene" some students laughed and Fishlegs cleared his throat to correct himself, "I mean: Flynn".

Flynn chuckled and looked out to the crowd and humbly said: "Yeah".

"And Rapuhnzel killed a Basilisk in the Chaymber of Seecrets with a sword from North's awffice" Merida told the crowd.

"That's true" Kristoff claimed.

"And last year", Astrid got everyone's attention, "Hiccup really did fight off Drago".

"Wait" Hiccup said and stood. "That all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is…I was terrified" he told them.

"Yeah", Flynn agreed, "and what happened with me was just luck".

"I also didn't know what I was doing" Rapunzel told them. "I also had help" she concluded.

Hiccup took a step forward and told them: "Facing this stuff in real life…isn't anything like class. At school, you can just try again tomorrow if you make a mistake; but out there…when you're a second away from being murdered…or watching a friend die right in front of you" he stopped and took a shaky breath, looking at GoGo and the others. He averted his gaze from them and directed it to other students. "You don't know what that's like" he then sat back down.

Flynn and Rapunzel sat next to him.

"He's right", Astrid spoke up, and continued to say: "we don't know what it's like". She turned to the sitting three. "Which is why we need you three to teach us. Because if we're going to have any chance of beating Drago…" she trailed off.

"He's really back?" A small boy with red hair and glasses asked (Sherman from Mr. Peabody and Sherman).

After a few minutes of thinking it through, everyone signed their name on a piece of paper titled: 'North's Army'.


	6. Chapter 6

The Nine were walking about Hogwarts.

"So," Hiccup started, "we need to find a place where we can practice".

"The Shrieking Shack?" Merida asked.

Hiccup shook his head and replied, "Too small".

Rapunzel then proposed the Forbidden Forest.

In which Flynn denied with a hardy, "Hell no".

"And if Grunion finds out?" Alice, having been there without the Nine realizing, questioned.

The Nine stopped, turned to her, and looked at her quizzically.

Alice then asked, "Did you not know I was here?"

They shook their heads in response.

"Well," Alice swung her arms playfully with a smile, "are you going to answer my question?"

Elsa giggled and told her, "No one cares if she does".

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Anna mockingly grilled Elsa.

As they got closer to Hogwarts, Hiccup continued to tell the others, they each need to come up possibilities of where to train within in the next few days; making sure there's no chance Grunion can find them.

Grunion heard every word as she watched them from a balcony…

Later, Mildew hammered in a new rule, stating that all student led organizations are disbanded and if anyone refuses to comply, they will be expelled.

After bumping into Chowder and Alvin, Fishlegs walks past a blank wall in Hogwarts, but hears it begin to dissolve. He turns, sees the door, and goes to it as it completes itself.

The door then opens to Fishlegs, revealing a large room.

After Fishlegs brought Alice and the Nine into the room; Elsa congratulated Fishlegs on finding the Room of Requirement.

"The what?" Kristoff inquired.

Elsa explained, "It's also called the Come and Go Room". She continued to tell them, "The Room of Requirement only appears when is in need of it and it's always equipped with the seekers needs".

"So," Jack dragged out the word and then questioned, "if you really need the bathroom?"

Elsa sighed. "That's one way to put it, Jack, but yes".

"This is awesome," Hiccup states.

Merida chimes in, "It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back".

The next day, the Nine, Alice, Fishlegs, GoGo and her group, and all the other students were in the Room of Requirement. They were in a line facing a Dementor like wooden figure on a wheel with a wand, clearly a battle dummy.

Fishlegs and Hiccup were at the front of the line, Hiccup nodded to Fishlegs to use Expelliarmus.

When Fishlegs used the spell, it backfired and flew out of his hand, going to the back of the room, causing everyone to duck and almost hitting Sherman's head, but luckily the young boy ducked in time and Fishlegs' wand hit the wall behind them.

"I'm hopeless," Fishlegs complained.

"No you're not," Hiccup expressed. "You're just flourishing your wand too much. Watch me" he then casted the disarming spell and disarmed the battle dummy perfectly.

Fishlegs was so determined, the next class with Grunion, he practiced the spell in her classroom as she taught, until she directed him to put away his wand.

Another time, Mildew was following GoGo and the others, trying to catch them going into the Room of Requirement, and he did so successfully, now all he had to do was catch them leaving the room and/or getting inside himself.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal," Hiccup taught the class as he walked away from Sherman, who was Hiccup's 'opponent' for the demonstration. "You can say it's like a wizard's bread and butter" he turned to Sherman once he reached the end of the room. "Come on, Sherman. Give me your best shot" Hiccup grinned at the young boy, as everyone watched.

Sherman's teeth chattered in nervousness.

Hiccup gave him an entertained look and gestured that he was waiting.

A little blonde girl said to Sherman, "You can do it, Sherman".

Sherman gave her a toothy grin, nodded, and casted Stupefy as if he were throwing a baseball!

The blast caused Hiccup to go into the air and crash onto the floor, with Sherman tripping over his own feet and falling down, causing his glasses to fall off his head.

"Good job, Sherman," Hiccup told the young boy.

The blonde girl ran up to Sherman and gave him his glasses.

"Thank you, Penny," Sherman smiled as he put on his glasses.

"You're welcome," Penny smirked.

Outside of the Room of Requirement (let's just call it 'RoR' for short), Mildew was eating dinner; waiting for the students to leave out the door he saw them enter through.

"Don't worry," Jack attempted to comfort Elsa, "I'll go easy on you", the two of them getting ready to spar.

Elsa gave Jack a confused smirk and sarcastically thanked him, but he took at as sincerity and walked to his side of the room.

The boys started to cheer for Jack by saying, "Come on, Jack!"

Everyone was getting on either side of the room, Fishlegs stood in the middle of Jack and Elsa, looked around, wondering where to go, and quickly went to the side that had the most guys.

The room was basically split from guys and girls.

Fred whispered to Tuffnut, "One spell", he bet for Elsa to win.

Tuff chuckled and took the bet, "You're on".

Flynn nodded to Jack and Jack nodded back with a confident grin.

Jack went to cast Stupefy, but Elsa was faster and her cast sent him away!

Flynn looked away, covering the side of his face in Jack's direction.

"Thank you," Fred said as he received the money from Tuffnut.

"Shut up," Tuff remarked.

Jack walked up to Hiccup and Kristoff. "I let her win" he tried to convince them. "It's good manners and what not, right?"

Kristoff pursed his lips and turned from Jack, but Hiccup nodded to Jack's question.

All the girls laughed together in a small grouping, looking at Jack and laughing a bit more.

"I did it on purpose," Jack attempted once more to get the guys to believe him.

Mildew fell asleep, waiting on the teens to exit, and his snore woke him with a startle. He took another bite of his sandwich and the students exited through the backdoor.

The next day, Mildew put up a new rule that stated all students will be questioned if they are suspected of doing illicit activities.

No bluff whatsoever, many students were in fact questioned in Grunion's office.

Hiccup was coaching Fishlegs in the RoR, "Now, just focus on a fixed point and try again".

Fishlegs casted the dispel charm, but nothing happened.

Rapunzel advised everyone to concentrate as they were practicing the levitation spell Levicorpus.

Ruff and Tuff used their candies, putting them in a heart shaped box on Mildew's dinner table, to make Mildew leave his post by putting popping blisters on his face.

While inside the RoR, everyone was practicing Stupefy.

Grunion made a declaration, not a rule, that students can join 'The Inquisitorial Squad' for extra credit.

Hans and his 'henchmen' grinned as Mildew put up the decree, knowing full well they would be joining the squad.

Sherman casted Diminuendo on the battle dummy and it shrunk to a tiny laughable size, wheeling away from the child.

Penny patted Sherman on the back, causing him to blush.

As Hiccup was continuing to teach the others to properly use Stupefy, he was giving them somewhat of a speech, "Working hard is important, but there is something that matters even more: believing in yourself" he helped a girl flick her wand and the spell sent her sparring partner flying away.

Rapunzel picked up where he left off, "Think of it this way: every great wizard in history started out as students like us. If they can do it" she paused to smile at Flynn.

Flynn finished for her, "We can do it!"

Alice skipped to the RoR and Mildew, along with Hans' group, ran to the door after it closed behind her, but it became a broom closet and they fell into the small room.

"Stupefy" Jack casted at the battle dummy, it being in the center of a circle the students made, sending it to Fishlegs.

"Expelliarmus," Fishlegs casted, but it only knocked away the dummy to another student.

Alice also used the dispel charm to send the dummy to another student.

Once it came to Merida, she used Reducto to disintegrate the dummy and everyone awed at her, especially Fishlegs.

It was Christmas time and everyone was back to practicing Expelliarmus.

Fishlegs used the charm and knocked the Paulette's wand out of her hand!

Everyone stopped and congratulated Fishlegs, though he really grinned when he saw Merida clapping and smiling at him.

After a few more minutes of practice, Hiccup, Flynn, and Rapunzel told everyone they were done for the day and they would not regroup until after the holiday break.

As everyone was leaving, Hiccup noticed Honey Lemon walk over to a mirror that had Tadashi's picture in a corner.

The others in the Nine noticed Hiccup see this and they all nodded to him as they passed by, letting him know they all thought he should talk to her.

Once everyone was gone, and after Hiccup shrugged off the twins' offer of using their candies on Grunion, Hiccup went to Honey Lemon.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh," Honey Lemon turned to him, slightly shocked by him, "yes, I'm fine". She smiled to him.

Hiccup returned her smile and pressed onward. "I heard Grunion gave you a hard time in her office the other day" he waited for her response.

She sighed. "It was rough, but nothing I can't manage" she reassured him.

"Good" he nodded.

"You know," she paused; "I used to like him" she looked at Tadashi's picture.

"Really?" He put his attention towards the picture as well.

"Yeah," she lowered her head, "but that was before I met Hiro".

"Hiro?" He turned to the blonde girl, quirking his brow.

She giggled, barely. "I know he's a great deal younger than me, but I can't help it" she shrugged with a smile, looking up to Hiccup.

"Eh," Hiccup shrugged too, "he's not THAT much younger than you, I guess" he smiled and gave her a wink, showing approval.

Honey Lemon giggled, lifted her head back up, and tucked some hair behind her ear.

Hiccup looked up and saw some mistletoe. He laughed and announced there was mistletoe.

Honey gazed at the mistletoe.

"I'm sure Hiro would give you a kiss if he were here," Hiccup bumped her arm.

Honey Lemon laughed and became flushed at the thought of Hiro kissing her.

Hiccup then kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

Honey gasped, put her hand over her cheek, and turned to Hiccup as he walked away. "What was that?"

"That was from Hiro," he informed her as he walked to the door. "Be sure to return the favor" he then looked over his shoulder as he opened the door. "That'll be a great present for Hiro" he then left, leaving her with a red face and wide smile.

Once Hiccup told Astrid what he did and why he did it, she shrugged it off…and then shoved her tongue down his throat in a heated kiss that said: 'You are mine'.

Flynn, Fishlegs, and Hiccup were in the Ravenclaw common room talking.

"Man," Flynn shook his head, "Hiro is one lucky boy".

"Yeah," Hiccup and Fishlegs agreed.

"Wait," Fishlegs raised a finger, "is Honey Lemon Asian? Because she doesn't look like it, but her name is definitely from the orient".

Hiccup answered, "She's half Latina and Asian".

Fishlegs squinted his eyes, "But her hair is blonde and that color isn't common or biological in either ethnicity".

Flynn shrugged, "Maybe she dyes it".

Hiccup and Fishlegs nodded in agreement.

"So," Flynn nudged Fishlegs with his elbow, "how are things going with Merida?"

Fishlegs leered, "Nothing is going on".

"That's not what I'm seeing," Hiccup stated. "She's totally noticing you and your facial hair" Hiccup nodded with a smirk.

"Well," Fishlegs stroked his chin, "I am growing it out for her".

Flynn and Hiccup loudly drew out an 'oh' and jumped on Fishlegs to wrestle him!

Later that night…

Flynn was having another nightmare.

It started in a tiled hall with a large door and Drago saying his name.

Flynn's vision went to the wall in the dream and he saw the reflection of Drago's snake, slithering on the ground.

 _We believe he may be after something._ Flynn heard Pitch's voice say in his dream.

 _Something he didn't have last time._

Flynn's dream went through the door in the hallway and came into a dark room, with large shelves holding clear crystal balls and saw a man standing in the middle of the large room, with his wand casting a small light in the room.

The same images from his last dream quickly plagued his vision as Drago whispered his name.

The man turned around to reveal that he is Agnarr Arendal (changing his and his wife's first name(s) Philosopher's Stone).

Then Agnarr was on the ground and Drago's snake was attacking him!

But…the attack was through Flynn's eyes…as if he were attacking.

Flynn grunted out loud with every strike from the snake until he woke from the nightmare.

Later, Hiccup and Elinor were taking Flynn to see North.

Flynn's sweat poured down him like a cold winters fall…

"In the dream," North was asking Flynn about his nightmare in his office, "were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?"

Hiccup, Anna, and Elsa were standing to the side with Elinor, listening to Flynn and North's conversation.

"Neither," Flynn clarified, "it was like I…" Flynn struggled for an explanation. "Uncle, can you please just tell me what's happening to me?"

North went to one of his pictures. "Shostakovich," he addressed the man in the picture, "Agnarr is on guard duty tonight. Make sure he is found by the right people".

"Uncle," Flynn practically pleas, trying to get North's attention.

"Rimsky", North goes to another picture of a man, "You must go to your portrait in Grimmauld Place. Tell them Agnarr Arendal is gravely injured and his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey".

"They've got him, Nicholas," Shostakovich informed from his picture. "It was close, but they think he'll make it" he encouraged everyone. "Also, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it" he assured North.

"Wonderful," North sighed in relief.

Flynn heard Drago's voice in his head about to speak, but he shook it off and yelled at North, "Look at me!"

North whipped his head to Flynn and stared at him in shock and mild irritation.

Flynn's bottom lip quivered. "What's wrong with me?" He demanded.

Munds quietly came up behind Flynn and looked to North, "You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Munds" North confirmed. "We cannot wait. Not even until morning" he stepped closer to Munds. "Or else, we will all be vulnerable" he warned.

After that, Munds pulled Flynn down to his office.

"It seems there is a connection between your mind and the Dark Lord's," Munds surmised. "Whether he is aware of this connection, at this moment, is unknown. Pray, that he stays ignorant" Munds urged Flynn.

"So," Flynn pressed, "if he knows about it then…he'll be able to read my mind?" Flynn gulped.

"Read it, control it…" Munds turned to Flynn, "unhinge it. In the past, it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness" he slowly stepped towards Flynn with his wand in hand. "Only after extracting the last ounce of agony, only when he had them literally begging for death, he would finally…kill them" he glared at Flynn.

"That's reassuring," Flynn remarked sarcastically.

Munds ignored Flynn and went on, "Used properly, the power of Occlumency will help shield you from access or influence. In these lessons, I will attempt to enter your mind and you will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself!"

Flynn shifted nervously in his seat.

Munds pointed his wand at Flynn and casted, "Legilimens!" In this, Munds saw Flynn's memories of the Order, practice, and his dreams. "Concentrate, Frost. Focus" Munds tried to push Flynn into succeeding…


	7. Chapter 7

During Christmas time, all the Nine and their parents were at the Arendal home.

Iduna brought Agnarr into the kitchen, in a wheelchair, and said, "Daddy's home," as she sat him at the head of the kitchen table.

The twins kissed their father's cheeks and everyone applauded the injured man.

"Sit down, everyone," Iduna said. She then gave presents to every person, everybody getting either scarves or sweaters with the first letter of their first name sowed into the chest.

Pitch came into the kitchen, Agnarr said it was about time he showed up, Pitch sat next to Flynn and Agnarr proposed a Christmas toast.

They all rose their glasses, as Iduna gave Pitch his gift and Agnarr dedicated the toast to Flynn.

"Without him," Agnarr started, "I would not be here today…Flynn" he concluded his toast.

"Flynn," everyone repeated.

Pitch nudged Flynn's shoulder and winked at him when Flynn turned.

Later, Flynn and Pitch were talking outside.

"You know," Pitch began, "I gave my home to North so he could turn it into the base for the Order".

"Why?" Flynn asked.

Pitch sighed. "My parents were pure-blood maniacs. My mom burnt my face off of our family tree wall when I ran away from home".

"What a charming woman," Flynn joked.

Pitch chuckled and replied, "Indeed".

"How old were you?"

"Sixteen" Pitch answered.

"Where did you go?"

Pitch grins and stated that he stayed at Flynn's father's home.

"Which one?"

Pitch turned to Flynn, looking solemnly…but he lightly grinned and remarked, "I was always welcome at the Frost's home".

Flynn barely smiled and nodded.

"I see a lot of Sinbad in you, Eugene," Pitch confessed. "You two are very much alike," he concluded.

"I don't think I'm like either of my dads," Flynn rebutted.

Pitch stood in front of Flynn. "What makes you say that?" Pitch questioned, clearly concerned.

"In my dream," Flynn started to explain, "I wasn't just watching Agnarr get attacked…I was the snake. Pitch…I feel angry and scared all the time. What if I'm becoming evil like Drago?"

Pitch grabbed Flynn's shoulders and comforted him with, "Listen to me, Eugene. You are not a bad person and you are not becoming evil. You're a good person, like your parents…those that raised you and those that made you. Besides, how could someone that is evil give such happiness to another baby's life?"

Flynn chuckled and said, "The day me and Jack met".

"Also," Pitch grabbed Flynn's attention, "the world is split between good people and Death Eaters. We've all got light and dark inside of us".

Flynn nodded in agreement.

Pitch laughed. "It's like what North is always preaching. It is your center that makes you who you are". Pitch looked into Flynn's eyes and asked, "What is your center?"

Flynn put his hand over his heart and with a shaky breath, he looked to Pitch and admited, "I don't know".

"That's fine, Eugene. You're still just a teenager".

The door gently opened behind Flynn, giving him time to move out of the way, once it was fully opened Flynn saw the rest of The Nine.

"Ready to go?" Merida, the one holding the door, inquired.

Flynn nodded and hugged Pitch.

Jack ran out of the group and hugged Pitch when he and Flynn separated.

"Oh," Pitch chuckled at Jack in their hug, "I shall see you later, Jack".

"See ya," Jack said and pulled away from the hug.

"Lady Merida," Pitch put his hand on Merida's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Mr. Black," she cooed as he went to kiss her cheek and she kissed his cheek as well.

They all then say their goodbyes to Pitch and head back to Hogwarts.

A few days later, they all hear about Gobber returning and they rushed towards his house! Once they arrived to his door though, they heard Grunion demand Gobber to tell her where he has been.

Gobber groaned, his face having a few scratches and bruises. "I already told ya, I went away for my health".

"Your health?" Grunion interrogated, but she almost saw the teens outside of Gobber's window.

They all ducked from her vision.

Grunion forgot about what she almost saw and directed her attention back to Gobber.

"I just went out for a change of scenery," Gobber clarified.

"Alright," Grunion accepted, with a frown on her face. "But don't get too used to being back". She walked out his door and stopped before closing it behind herself. "In fact, I might not even bother unpacking at all if I were you". She slammed his door and walks back to the castle.

As The Nine went into Gobber's house, Merida squinted her eyes at the leaving woman and whispered to the others, "What a galla".

Everyone was inside Gobber's home and they talked about where he had been.

"This is top secret, alright?" Gobber swore them to secrecy.

They all nodded in agreement.

"I was asked by North to ask the Ogres if they would help the cause".

"Ogres?" Elsa was taken back. "Did you find them?"

"Aye," Gobber responded, "but I wasn't the only one there to persuade them".

"Death Eaters," Hiccup confirmed.

"A few of the Ogres remembered North, apparently he helped them in some ways, but none of them gave me a straight answer".

Anna looked at Gobber's injured face and pondered out loud, "Did they do that to you?"

"Not exactly no".

A cold breeze blew into the house and they all looked out a window with a hole in it and saw a storm brewing outside.

"It's crazy out there," Gobber divulged to them. "Reminds me of the last time he took to power. There's a storm coming you nine…and we best be ready when it hits".

That night, many Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban thanks to Drago's influence.

One of them being Pitch's cousin and the woman that killed Flynn's parents…Gothel Whetsell.

Merida, Eugene, and Rapunzel were walking through the Great Hall.

"North warned Hamed this would happen," Rapunzel reminded the other two. "He's going to get us all killed because he can't face the truth".

Later that day, Dingwall apologized to Jack and Jack invited him to join North's Army.

Before the next class in the RoR, Jack came into the RoR to see Flynn looking at his birth parents in the picture Pitch gave him, the picture being taped to the mirror in the RoR.

Jack put a hand on Flynn's shoulder, getting his attention, and searched his face for an answer before he asked if Flynn would be able to teach the class how to cast a Patronus charm.

Flynn answered with another question, "Why don't you teach them?"

Jack rolled his eyes with a smile. "Because I'm not the one who produced a full-bodied Patronus".

"Right," Flynn spoke somberly; and turned back to the picture.

Jack felt powerless to help, but continued anyways. "You don't have to teach if you're unable".

Flynn looked from his birth parents, to Drac and Martha, lightly smiled, turned to Jack, and affirmed, "I'll be able to teach".

During class, Flynn was teaching as he promised.

"Make it a powerful memory," Flynn taught the class, "the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up". He turned to Dingwall, "Keep trying, Dingwall". He then went to Tuffnut, "Your turn, Tuff".

Tuffnut attempted the charm, but it merely sprayed out the white fog like a mist.

"A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce," Flynn reassured the class, "but shield forms can be useful against many opponents".

Rapunzel succeeded in producing a full-bodied Patronus.

"That's my girl!" Flynn congratulated her. "Whoa!" He jumped over the cat that her Patronus became. "Remember! Your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused".

Elsa succeeded and hers was an otter, she giggled as it went around her like it was swimming in the air.

"Think of the happiest thing you can," Flynn coached Fishlegs; but Fishlegs' charm didn't take shape.

"I'm trying," Fishlegs reassured Flynn.

"I know," Flynn nodded to him with a kind smile.

Jack's Patronus took form of an uncontrollable Hare.

"This is really advanced, you guys," Flynn informed them. "You're doing great".

Jack's Hare ran under Fishlegs'…legs and scared him.

Alice made a full-bodied Patronus as well and hers was a white rabbit that hopped around the room in the air.

Anna's was a peacock, Astrid's was a bison, Hiccup's was an owl, Kristoff's was a wolf, and Merida's was a stag.

Then the room shook with a low rumble, causing the lights to flicker. Two more happened and everyone's Patronus' dissipated.

A fourth rumble shook the room and the students noticed it was coming from the entrance.

Hiccup and Sherman walked to the entrance and another rumble caused some of the glass to shatter and fall off the wall.

When the glass was off the wall, they saw a hole.

Sherman went to look through the hole, but Hiccup nudged him out of the way.

"I'll make short work of this," Grunion said as she held her wand up to the hole.

"Run," Hiccup grabbed Sherman and pulled him back to the other students, further into the room.

"Bombarda Maxima," Grunion casted, destroying the entire wall! This allowed her, Mildew, Hans, and their lackeys inside.

Hans pulling Honey Lemon inside, showing that she was the one to give the students away.

Grunion smirked proudly at North's Army, feeling as if she had won.

Later, Hiccup and Merida were pulled into North's office by Adam Beast, with Grunion, Hamed, Strongbear, and a lanky Caucasian man (imagine Milo from Atlantis).

North was reclining on the front of his desk as they all came inside.

Grunion was telling Hamed about how she was watching the group of students, how they're called 'North's Army', and that she was right the entire time. "Your fear mongering of You-Know-Who's return never fooled us for a minute," she mocked North. "We saw your lies for what they were and are: a smokescreen for your attempt to seize control of the Ministry".

"Well of course," North responded stoically.

"No, Uncle North," Hiccup struggled against Adam. "It was me. He had nothing to do with this".

"Thank you, Hiccup, for trying to shield me," North said, "but as it has been clearly pointed out that it's 'North's Army', not 'Haddock's'. I instructed Hiccup and Merida to form this organization; and I alone am responsible for its activities".

"Send an owl to the Daily Prophet," Hamed quickly ordered. "If we hurry, we will be able to make the morning edition. Milo and Strongbear, you will escort North to Azkaban…to await trial for conspiracy and sedition".

The four of them started to make their way to North.

"Ah," North stood and raised his index finger, "I thought we would hit this snag". He then walked behind his desk. "It seems you have been holding on to this idea that I am going to…come quietly". He chuckled after he spoke. "I must tell you: I have no intention of going to Azkaban".

"Enough!" Grunion yelled. "Take him!"

North winked at Hiccup and Merida.

Before anyone could touch North, Phil flew over North, the Russian man slammed his hands on the Phoenix's talons and they disappeared in a concussive wave of fire that sent the four captors back to the floor!

Adam let go of Hiccup and Merida to shield his eyes, but they quickly turned back to the flames, to see them disappear as well…not leaving a single mark on anything or anybody.

"Whoa," Strongbear gawked as he stood with Hamed. "You may not like him, Minister…but you have to admit…he's got style".

Hamed turned to larger man with a confused and slightly offended look.


	8. Chapter 8

The Nine and other students watched Mildew put up a new plaque on the wall of rules, stating that Grunion has taken North's place as Head Minister of Hogwarts.

Later, Mildew emptied all the moving pictures from Hogwarts and removed them from the walls.

North's Army was also subjugated to using Grunion's blood pen for who knows how long, in an empty classroom; with Ruffnut and Tuffnut glaring at Grunion every so often, as she constantly smiled.

When they all exited, Honey Lemon was standing outside.

Honey waited on her immediate friends, Fred, GoGo, and Wasabi, to come out, but when she attempted to speak to them…they ignored her.

The Nine were walking out of the castle.

Flynn broke the silence by saying, "We did everything we could," attempting to reassure the group. "No one could beat that old hag".

"Even Uncle North didn't see this coming," Rapunzel added.

Astrid confessed to the situation being her fault. "If I hadn't convinced you three," she motioned to Hiccup, Flynn, and Rapunzel, "then we wouldn't be in this mess," she then sighed heavily.

"But we agreed, Astrid," Hiccup told her.

She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped her in his arms.

They all heard a "psst", turned, and saw Gobber.

"Yes?" Merida questioned him.

Gobber led them to the Dark Forest.

"Where is he taking us?" Kristoff whispered to Hiccup.

Hiccup asked, "Where are we going, Gobber?"

Gobber stayed quiet.

"Just tell us," Astrid pleaded.

Gobber stopped; they all heard trotting and then all the Centaurs ran by a few feet ahead of them!

"Oh my," Gobber said, clearly surprised, "I haven't seen them this riled up before". He turned to the teens and tacked on, "And they're dangerous on their good days. I bet if the Ministry keeps restricting their territory, they're gonna have a full blown uprising on their hands".

"What is happening?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sorry that I've been so mysterious," Gobber apologized, "but with North gone…I'll probably be getting the boot soon," he whined out, but cleared his throat and composed himself before the tears could form. "And I can't leave without telling someone about him".

They went a bit further into the forest and saw a green Ogre tied to a tree by its waist. It had tattered clothes, green antenna like ears, and was a foot taller than Gobber; and was playing with a bike bell.

"You all remember that friend I told you about?" Gobber reminisced their second year at Hogwarts.

The Nine shook their heads no, still reeling from seeing an Ogre for the first time.

Gobber turned back to the Ogre, smiled, and called out to it saying, "Shrek," the Ogre smiled to Gobber when hearing his name, "say what you always say".

Shrek chuckled and recited, "Better out than in, I always say".

Jack shuddered at the memory and said, "I can still taste those slugs sometimes".

Shrek rung the bell and laughed at the sound.

Anna walked up to Gobber, tapped his shoulder, and inquired about Shrek's mental stability.

Gobber replied by revealing that Shrek is a little slow…and his half brother.

Shrek ran up to the teens, laughing, but was caught by his rope before he could reach them.

"He's completely innocent," Gobber reassured them. "Though, he will pick you up and throw you up like you're a toddler".

Shrek turned back and played with the assortment of 'toys' Gobber gave him.

"You don't have to worry about feeding him," Gobber informed them, "all he needs is some company. Can you do that for me? I'm the only family he has".

Flynn smiled to Gobber and accepted the responsibility for the group.

Later that night, Flynn was training with Munds.

Flynn in the train station, looking at his birth parents in the picture Pitch gave him.

Then Munds, in the picture, looked to Flynn and inquired, "So, Pitch gave you the picture, huh?"

The two came back to reality.

"That's private," Flynn snarled at Munds.

"Not to me," Munds said plainly, "and not to the Dark Lord, if you don't improve".

Flynn turned away from Munds and looked to the floor with an angry, yet somehow uncaring look in his eyes (you know, that look teenagers have when you tell them something).

Munds rushed to Flynn, getting his attention, and growled out, "Every memory he has access to is a weapon he can use against you, your friends, and your family. You my boy wouldn't last two seconds in this condition. You're just like your father…both of them". He turned away and continued to insult them. "Arrogant, lazy-" he was interrupted by Flynn.

"Don't you say anything about them!"

Munds turns back. "Weak!"

"I'm not weak!"

"Then prove it. Control your emotions and discipline your mind". He pointed his wand at Flynn and casted Legilimens, accessing Flynn's memories once more.

Munds saw Shrek, Pitch, Flynn's dreams, the picture of Martha, and the picture of Flynn's birth parents.

Flynn hugged Pitch at the Arendal's home.

Munds appeared at the bottom of the stairs and noted that he may vomit.

They came back to reality.

"Stop it," Flynn pleaded, exhaustedly.

Munds look to him with sympathy…but, "Is this what you call control?"

Flynn walked around him. "We've been doing this for hours. If I could just rest-"

Munds rushed Flynn once more, forcing him against the desk, "The Dark Lord. Isn't. Resting". He grimaced at the boy. "You and Pitch are just alike. Children constantly complaining about how terribly unfair your lives have been. While it may have escaped your notice, it hasn't mine, Mr. Frost. Life…isn't…fair. Sinbad knew that and he frequently sought to remind everyone".

"My father was a great man!"

"He was a swine!"

Flynn pushed Munds and used Protego to invade his memories of Sinbad.

Once in Munds memories, Flynn saw Munds as a young boy sitting under a tree.

Sinbad called out to Drac and Pitch to "watch this" as he used a spell to hover Munds upside down.

Drac and Pitch laughed along as Sinbad did this, calling Munds a bunny rabbit.

"No," was all Flynn could say as he watched.

Once back in reality, Flynn's face spoke of devastation. He looked to Munds, who was also wounded, and tried to apologize, but Munds snarled for him to get out and threw him out of the office!

Munds looked down at the fallen teen. "Consider this the end of your lessons".

Merida was walking about the grounds of Hogwarts, thinking to herself about how low Hogwarts has spiraled down, when she noticed Ruffnut and Tuffnut consoling Michael Darling, a first year in Gryffindor.

He was crying about Grunion's blood pen hurting his hand.

Merida walked up to them as the tins continued to comfort the crying boy.

"See?" Tuff whispered to the boy. "It's fading already".

"You can hardly see our anymore," Ruff added, "and the pain stops after a while".

Grunion cleared her throat, getting the three teens attention.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stood next Merida.

"As I always say: 'Naughty children deserve to be punished'," Grunion grinned from ear-to-ear and walked away.

"You know, my dear sister," Tuffnut started, "I've always thought our future was outside of academic achievement".

Ruffnut giggled and agreed, "You read my mind".

Sometime later, many students were taking their OWLs, when all of a sudden, a bang outside in the halls happened.

Merida, Grunion, and a few others heard the noise.

Another bang happened; this time capturing everyone's attention, but some went back to their exams.

A third went off; causing everyone to stop writing and Grunion to march out of the room to investigate.

When she stepped out into the hall, a magical firework flew around in front of her face, whizzed around her, and popped off in the exam room.

The Nine all chuckled, knowing who was behind this interruption.

Ruff and Tuff flew into the room on their brooms, throwing fireworks up to the ceiling, and causing exams to go everywhere!

Grunion turned and scowled at the scene. She then marched through the madness, as smoke and jovial laughter filled the room, and graciously dodged oncoming fireworks.

The twins released one firework that burnt Alvin's nose and when he swatted it away, it chased Chowder until it hit him on his ass. Another firework like it was released and almost hit Hans in the face, but it missed and made an impression of his face on the wall as it burnt out.

Tuffnut held up a firework and yelled out, "This is from Honey Lemon!" She tossed the firework behind her, the twins flew out of the way, and all the small explosions from the firework made a dragon's head that flew towards Grunion.

Grunion ran from the moving firework, only to have it 'bite' down on her and send out more fireworks, destroying all the plaques on the wall!

All the students ran outside, as did some teachers, as Ruff and Tuff continued to set off fireworks outside of the castle. The students clapped and cheered and the twins finalized the show by having a "T" spelled out in the sky with fireworks!

Then Flynn started to lose balance and some consciousness, and he tumbled to the ground.

Rapunzel turned to see him on the ground and quickly rushed to his side.

Flynn then saw Pitch, on his knees in the same area where Mr. Arendal was attacked.

"I need that prophecy," Drago snarled as he came behind Pitch.

Pitch smirked. "You'll have to kill me".

"Oh," Drago then chuckled, "I will. But first…you will fetch it for me". He then used Crucio to torture Pitch.

Flynn then had visions of fortune teller orbs, an orb on a shelf numbered '97', and the door that was behind Hamed and Krei, the same door that his last dream went through to get into the room where Agnarr was attacked.

Rapunzel put her hand on Flynn's shoulder, bringing him to reality, and asked him what was wrong.

"It's Pitch," Flynn answered.

Then Flynn, Rapunzel, Jack, and Merida were running through the moving stairs.

"Eugene, are you sure?" Rapunzel loudly asked.

"Yes, its' the same thing I've been seeing in my dreams," Flynn quickly answers. "Pitch said Drago was after something, something he didn't have before, and I think it's in the Department of Mysteries".

Rapunzel grabbed his hand and told him to wait.

Flynn and the others turned to her.

"What if Drago meant for you to see this?" Rapunzel inquired. "What if he's only hurting Pitch to get to you and the rest of us?"

"And what if he is?" Flynn fired. "All Nine of us don't have to fight Drago together; and what? I'm just supposed to let Pitch die?" Flynn then looked to all of them. "He's the only one that knows who I am," he then left without them.

Merida quickly followed as Jack and Rapunzel looked to each other with the same somber expression.

Later, Flynn, with the other three, unlocked Grunion's office door and entered the room.

When they entered, a cat in one of the many pictures left its frame through a doggy-door (or cat door, I'm not too sure).

Flynn went straight to Grunion's fireplace, to use Floo powder, "Alert the Order if you can," he told the others.

Jack let out a sarcastic "Ha" and told Flynn that he wasn't going on his own.

"Children," the dark unlady like voice of Grunion slithered through the room.

After some time, the rest of the Nine were brought into her office by Hans and few other Slytherins.

Flynn was sitting in the chair in front of Grunion's desk, facing the wall, but with Grunion in front of him.

She leaned down and interrogated Flynn, "You were going to Nicholas weren't you?"

"No," Flynn said plainly.

Grunion slapped him and called him a liar.

"You asked for me, headmistress?" Munds came into the office.

"Aster," Grunion stood straight, "yes. The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not".

"I would happily oblige, but you used the last bit of Veritaserum on Ms. Miyazaki".

The Nine realized why Honey Lemon did what she did.

"Unless," Munds started back up, "you wish to poison him. And believe me, I wouldn't hesitate to help".

Flynn scowled at Munds.

"Vengeful little bunny aren't you?" Jack spat at Munds.

Munds merely grinned at Jack's insult.

"Hold your tongue, Mr. Frost," Grunion commanded.

Munds turned to leave, but Flynn stopped him before he could go past the doorway.

"He's got Boogey," Flynn informed Munds. "He's got Boogey at the place where it's hidden".

Grunion looked at Flynn like he was crazy and then turned to Munds. "What the hell is he on about?"

Munds replied, "No idea," and continued his departure.

"Well," Grunion straightened her skirt, "due to the severity of this issue, I have no choice but to use the Cruciatus Curse to loosen your tongue".

Some of the Slytherin's started whispering and loosening their grips on the Nine.

"That's illegal," Rapunzel growled.

Grunion turned a picture of Hamed away from her, saying what he doesn't know won't hurt him. She pulled out her wand, stopped, and turned to Hiccup with a grin, "Unless, you would like to do the honor".

Hiccup lunged, but was held back by a Slytherin.

Grunion chuckled and directed her attention back to Flynn. She pointed her wand at Flynn and walked close to him…

"Tell her, Eugene!" Rapunzel yelled, stopping Grunion and getting her attention.

"Tell me what?"

"Well," Rapunzel swallowed, "if you won't tell her where it is…I will".

Grunion lowered her wand and grilled, "Where what is?"

Rapunzel responded, "North's secret weapon".


	9. Chapter 9

Flynn, Grunion, and Rapunzel were walking through the Forest and Grunion asked how much more they had to walk.

"Not much longer," Rapunzel answered. "It has to be somewhere, where students couldn't find it easily or by accident".

Flynn came up to Rapunzel and asked, "What are you doing?"

Rapunzel sighed in an exhausted worry and told him she was improvising.

When they reached where they were going, Rapunzel and Flynn saw Shrek's rope had been broke.

Rapunzel bit her lip, anxiousness and anger building as she stared at the rope.

"Well?" Grunion broke the silence as she looked from one teen to the other, keeping her wand pointed at Flynn. "Where is this weapon?"

The two brunettes looked to each other with the same 'at a loss for answers' face.

Grunion noticed this, straightened her posture, towering over them, and sneered, "There isn't one, is there?" She circled around Rapunzel, as she quickly stood next to Flynn, and stated, "You were trying to trick me," she smirked, thinking their plan had pitifully failed. "You know," she frowned, "I really hate children".

A twig snapped behind her.

The angry Headmistress turned to see Centaurs, some feet away, glaring back at her. She then yelled with a disgusted voice, "You have no business here, Centaurs! This is a Ministry matter!"

They all walked forward and two drew their bows at Grunion.

"Lower your weapons," she calmly, but snarky, demanded. "I warn you, under the law, as creatures with near-human intelligence -"

They fired their bows at her!

Grunion used Protego to protect herself from the arrows! "How dare you! You filthy half-breed. Incarcerous". She casted the spell and Shrek's broken rope wrapped around one of the Centaurs' neck.

The Centaur began to choke from the rope, fell down in front of Grunion, struggling to get the rope off of him.

Rapunzel and Flynn ran to the fallen Centaurs side and Rapunzel pleaded to Grunion to stop the spell.

"Enough!" Grunion boomed. "I will have order!" She then heard a dark chuckle from behind her. She whipped around and was thrown into the air by Shrek!

"Wee!" Shrek playfully cheered as he repeatedly tossed her in the air.

The Centaurs then charged, as the trapped one became free.

"Put me down, you big oaf!" Grunion scolded the happy Ogre.

One of the Centaurs turned its hind legs to Shrek and kicked him in the chest as he threw Grunion back into the air!

"Shrek!" Rapunzel cried out.

Grunion landed on the back of that Centaur, but he bucked her off, and they carried her away!

"Let go of me you bloody half-breeds!" Grunion barked at the Centaurs, and continued to insult them as she was dragged on the ground.

Shrek loudly groaned as he sat up. "Ouch," he said as he clutched his chest.

Rapunzel ran to his side. "You okay, Shrek?"

Shrek's eyes met hers and he laughed. "Pretty".

Rapunzel smiled. "Thank you," she then helped him to his feet and told him to stay safe.

"Let's go!" Flynn grabbed her hand and they ran off!

They then ran into Alice, Elsa, Jack, and Merida back at Hogwarts.

"Where's everyone else?" Flynn questioned.

Merida shrugged, informed them that she, Elsa, and Jack split up from the others to find the two of them, and Alice ran into the trio.

"How'd you get out of there?" Rapunzel asked.

"Puking Pastilles," Elsa replied. "It wasn't pretty," she crinkled her nose.

"Pulled some out," Jack started explaining, "pretending that I was about to eat them, but as planned, Alvin and Chowder stole them from me".

Merida poked Jack's head and sarcastically complimented him on being "so smart".

Jack chuckled and told her to shut up.

Rapunzel pondered aloud, "Should we find the others?"

Flynn shook his head, telling her they had no time.

Elsa then turned to Flynn, "Well, how are we getting to London then?"

Flynn didn't have an answer, so he simply shrugged.

Alice raised her hand, "I know a way".

Later, they each were riding on a Thestral, flying in the sky to London!

They made their way to the Department of Mysteries.

Flynn took them to the door in his dreams, stopped, taking in a shaky breath, and announced, "This is it," he then lead them into the room behind the door.

The room was adorned with metal shelves, reaching up to the high ceiling, all adorned with foggy crystal balls and a number under each ball.

Flynn, Rapunzel, and Jack had their wands lit up as they scanned the extremely large room.

Flynn began to walk forwards, but the loud sound of the door moving aside stopped him, he turned, and saw the door had moved to reveal another large segment of the room. He put that aside and began running down the isle of shelves, until he reached the 95th shelf, wondering why Pitch was not there like he saw in his dream. "He should be here!" He turned to the others, searching for an answer from them.

"You guys," Merida requested for their attention as she stared at a crystal ball, "this one has all nine of our names on it".

Flynn reached the others and they all, except Alice, looked at the crystal ball.

Merida grabbed the ball and held it in front of them.

A woman's face appeared on the ball and started speaking, but Alice couldn't hear it, she just watched the others from the side.

" _Only those without the Dark Lord, out of the chosen, can defeat him, but only with the aid of those that are still connected,"_ the voice in the crystal ball prophesied.

"Hey!" Alice screamed at them.

They all turned to her and saw a Death Eater, with a mask, walking towards them. They huddled with Alice and Merida stood at the front, still holding the ball.

"Where's Pitch?" Flynn challenged, coming to Merida's side.

"You know," the Death Eater began, "you really need to learn the difference between a dream," he stopped speaking, pulled out his wand, and used it to remove the mask, "and reality," he finished, revealing himself to be Krei. "You merely saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see," he then directed his attention to Merida. "Now, give me the prophecy," he instructed.

"If you try anything, ah'll break it," Merida threatened.

They heard a sinister giggle come from behind Krei.

"She knows how to play," Gothel Whetsell stepped into view. "The adorable yet, hot headed Dunbroch girl," she grinned at Merida.

Flynn squeezed his wand and snarled through gritted teeth, "Gothel".

"Are you Sinbad's boy?" Gothel cackled loudly. "Oh my, how you have grown," she articulated seductively.

Flynn and Rapunzel both pointed their wands at Gothel and she pointed hers back at them.

Krei raised his arms in a non-threatening manner, "Now, let's all just…calm down, okay? All we want…is that prophecy".

"Why did Drago need me to get this?" Flynn inquired.

"You dare speak his name?" Gothel grilled quietly, as she seethed with anger. "You lousy little orphan," she sneered.

"It's fine for him to be curious," Krei simply put. "They should all be curious; well…except for the blonde over there," he sighed, not knowing why Alice was there. "Prophecies," he groaned, getting over his confusion of Alice, "can only be retrieved by those whom the prophecy is about".

As Merida and Flynn listened to Krei, the others realized more Death Eaters had appeared.

"Which is lucky for you really," Krie continued. "Haven't you wondered," he locked eyes with Flynn, "why you and your friends are connected to the Dark Lord? Why you all survived that fateful night? Are you not curious about whom you are?"

Flynn lowered his wand, and Krei saw this.

"The answers are in her hand, Flynn," Krei manipulated.

"Don't listen to him, Flynn," Merida tired to talk sense into Flynn.

"All she has to do...is give it to me," Krei informed Flynn. "Then you'll know".

Death Eaters then surrounded them down each isle in twos.

"You can tell me who I am, with that ball?" Flynn inquired.

Krei held out his hand with a smile and nodded, "Yes".

"I'd rather hear it from someone else," Flynn replied. "Now, Stupefy!" He and Merida used the spell against Krie and Gothel, but both were blocked.

The others all used the spell against other Death Eaters, with only one Death Eater being launched away successfully!

They all ran, trying to find an exit, only to be stopped by Krei appearing in a cloud of smoke, holding out his hand, but they ran in another direction and Krei went back up into the air the way he came down.

Alice somehow became separated. She turned to the same kind of dark cloud like smoke that surrounded Krei, only to be punched by a Death Eater in the face. She fell to the ground, her mouth bleeding, pointed her wand at the villain and casted Levicorpus, blasting him away to the air above! She gazed on in wonder with an entertained grin.

Jack petrified a Death Eater with Petrificus Totalus and was pulled away by Elsa as she congratulated him.

Flynn, Rapunzel, and Merida came together and two Death Eaters appeared around them.

"Stupefy!" Merida casted at one, but they flew off before the spell could hit.

The three ran, but Rapunzel and Flynn fired Stupefy at the Death Eater behind them, both being blocked.

Another Death Eater (imagine the Huntsman from Snow White) flew next to Merida as she ran, grinned, grabbed her to get the ball, but Merida used Stupefy to send him away!

Elsa got tired of her and Jack's attempts not working, so she used a non-vocal spell to make some prophecies fall on their pursuer.

One prophecy hit the pursuer in the head and caused them to stumble to the ground.

The teens all ran into each other, got their bearings, and saw another Death Eater flying towards them.

Merida stepped in front of the group and casted, "Reducto!" The blast destroyed the Death Eater!

Everyone grinned, but the explosion from the spell caused all the shelves to start falling, spilling prophecy after prophecy, all plummeting to the ground!

"Get to the door!" Flynn shouted, and they all ran back to the door!

They blocked prophecies from crashing onto their heads with their wands as the metal isles got closer and closer to falling on top of them!

Flynn made it to the door, opened, ran through, and plunged down a dark chasm!

The others jumped out the door and fell with Flynn!

They sky rocketed down to a rocky bottom, but stopped before they could hit the ground, all gasping at the sudden stop, but they then roughly hit the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: for extra emotion, please read the last chapter of Hiccup Haddock and the Goblet of Fire before reading this.

* * *

After a moment of lying in pain, the teens got to their feet, and noticed the odd room they fell into.

"'Department of Mysteries' was right," Jack joked about his lack of knowledge pertaining to the cavern.

Flynn's attention was brought to the large stone door, the door having a saturated milky white mist flowing in its entrance like water.

Elsa and Alice pushed past the others and stood next to Flynn.

"Do you hear it too?" Flynn asked the girls.

"Hear what?" Merida asked them.

Elsa turned to the others, looking to see if they could hear what she and Flynn were hearing, but to her dismay, it was clear that they could not. "The voices," she informed them as she turned back to the door.

"Come on, you guys," Rapunzel pleaded. "We don't have time to stand around".

The other three were too enthralled to hear Rapunzel, but they did hear the sound of the Death Eaters making their way down.

They all huddled together and pointed their wands up at their enemies.

The Death Eaters flew around them all.

Merida covered the Prophecy with her chest and arms and cowered down on one knee…by the time the Death Eaters were done, Merida stood and saw all her friends being held captive by the Death Eaters with wands at their necks.

Alice was being held by a thin Death Eater with an odd mustache and beard (imagine Jafar from Aladdin), Tzekel-Kan (from Road to El Dorado) was holding Elsa, Gothel was holding Flynn, the Huntsman was holding Rapunzel, and Jack was being held by Rothbart (from the Swan Princess).

Krei chuckled and walked towards Merida. "Did you actually think…or were you so naive enough to believe…that children such as yourselves stood a chance against us?" He walked past her, turned, and held out his hand saying, "I'll make this simple for you, Merida. Give me the prophecy now or watch your friends die".

Merida looked to all of her friends…

"Don't give it to him, Merida!" Flynn yelled to her.

Gothel jerked at Flynn's hair and told him to shut up.

Merida looked down to the prophecy, back to Krei, and…handed it to him.

Krei grinned and lifted the orb up in victory.

A white light shined behind Krei, getting Merida's attention, and then Krei turned around to face none other than Pitch Black.

Pith clicked his tongue and told Krei, "It's not nice to bribe children, Krei," he punched Krei across the face; and other members from the Order of the Phoenix began to drop down in white versions of how the Death Eaters traveled, slamming into and taking away Death Eaters!

Krei reached out his hand, while on the ground, trying to catch the falling prophecy, but it shattered against the rock floor.

The battle began when Strongbear, Anastasia, Silvers, and Mor'du, all landed, with Pitch blocking attacks away from Merida!

As spells fired from left to right, sending debris all around the Order and teens, the Order rounded up the teens, as Flynn found his way to Pitch.

Pitch said to Flynn and Merida, "I want you two to get the others out of here," as they were hiding behind a boulder.

"What?" Merida questioned, unsure if she was hearing correctly.

"No," Flynn quickly said, "I'm staying here with you".

"You've done great," Pitch put his hands on their shoulders, reassuring them, "but let me take it from here".

"Black!" Krei addressed Pitch and drew his wand. He then sent Merida's wand out of her hand.

Merida ran towards her wand with her arm stretched out, knowing it would return to her, but the Huntsman landed next to Krei and fired a spell at her!

Flynn blocked the spell and then he and Pitch faced off against the Huntsman and Krei!

Merida was about to join, but saw the fight raging around her and chose to fight alongside someone who needed her help.

The battle raged on between the Order and the Death Eaters, spells flying everywhere with wizards and witches battling in the air!

Silvers was even facing off against two Death Eaters, but had enough time to blast one away that tried to sneak up on him.

Pitch sent the Huntsman rolling off of the rock and Flynn followed it up by using Expelliarmus and sending Krei's wand away!

"Nice one, Sinbad!" Pitch confused Flynn with his father.

Pitch then easily blasted Krei, knocked away his second wand, and blasted him off the rock as well.

"Avada Kedavra!" Gothel casted, killing Pitch!

Pitch grunted and turned to Flynn…

Flynn looked back and saw Gothel grinning…

Pitch smiled at Flynn, stumbled back, and his body and soul fell into the large doorway…as he disappeared into the realm of the dead…

"No," Jack stood as he watched Pitch disappear.

"No," Flynn's knees became weak, but he was caught by Mor'du as he started to cry…

Flynn cried out and struggled against Mor'du's grasp, trying to free himself.

Jack fell to his knees and did his best to keep himself away from crying as well, whilst Elsa comforted him.

Gothel slowly backed out of the room…and giggled at Flynn.

Flynn saw her leaving, ran out of Mor'du's grasp, and chased her out of the room!

"Eugene!" Rapunzel called out to him, only to be hit by debris from a spell missing her!

Jack looked up and saw that Flynn was gone. "We have to go get him!" He told Rapunzel and she nodded in agreement.

"Are you insane!?" Elsa scolded them. "Look at what's happening around you!"

"I don't care!" Jack replied and pulled out his wand. "I'm going to get out of here and help my brother." He and Rapunzel both stood and began to fight Death Eaters, slowly making their way towards the exit Flynn and Gothel went through.

Once in the Department's main hall, Flynn heard Gothel sing out, "I killed Pitch Black!"

She cackled, "Are you going to get me?" she taunted Flynn.

"Crucio!" Flynn casted and Gothel fell to the floor in pain! He ran up to her, pointed his wand to the pouting form before him, and breathed heavily…wondering what to do next.

Drago's voice then came into Flynn's mind. "You've got to mean it, Eugene. She killed him. She deserves it."

Gothel saw what was happening to Flynn and relaxed as she sat on the ground.

"You know the spell, Eugene," Drago's voice came into Eugene's head once more. Drago then appeared behind Eugene, causing Gothel to giggle. "Do it!" Drago commanded.

Eugene turned to Drago, but before he could cast a spell, Drago waved his hand and somehow sent Eugene's wand out of his hand.

Drago grinned at Eugene's shaking. "You're so weak," Drago informed the teen.

North then entered the Department through a Floo Entrance.

Drago snarled at North's appearance.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Dustin," North threatened Drago. "The Aurors are on their way".

"By then I will be gone, and you," Drago took some steps back, "will be dead." He smiled at North. He casted a non-verbal spell, North pushed Eugene to a corner in the room as he countered Drago's spell!

Gothel left the same way North came.

The two spells from North and Drago collided like Hans and Hiccup's did in their second year!

During the collision, Drago flicked his wrist, making lightning fire out towards Eugene and the wall behind him!

Eugene covered his head as pieces of the wall fell around him, too scared and intimidated by the daunting figures before him to move.

North put more energy into his spell, forcing Drago to stop and focus on the battle.

Drago cancelled his attack, breathed into his free hand, and formed a large dragon of fire to appear.

The dragon roared down at North and Drago chuckled at North's astonishment. The dragon lunged down to bite North, but he hit the dragon with his wand, sending its head to hit the ceiling!

North took control of the spell, brought it down in a wall of flames, and blasted it towards Drago!

Drago used both his hands to dissipate the flames, pushing them to wayside.

North conjured the water from the Department's fountain to submerge Drago! North formed the water into a ball and lifted it into the air.

Eugene walked up behind North and watched the ball float around.

Drago lunged out, failing to escape.

North pushed Eugene down, hoping he would leave.

Because North neglected his spell, it dropped, pouring out around the Department, and freed Drago.

Drago screamed, putting his free hand behind his wand hand, firing a wind of dark energy towards North; but North blocked it off with his wand. Drago stopped the wind, took its core, and forced it to blow throughout the Department, shattering all the windows inside!

Before all the glass could reach the ground, Drago put both his hand up together above his head, and the glass all came together above him. The glass flew towards North and Eugene, but North put up and shield that caused all the glass to turn into sand.

Drago sighed as he watched North and Eugene get to their feet, but sand swirled around him, and he disappeared.

Eugene felt a pain in his chest, he stumbled to the ground, as he convulsed in pain.

North got on his hands and knees and crawled to Eugene's side. "Eugene…"

Eugene's mind was taken over and his life at Hogwarts was replayed in his mind, but it slowed down at Pitch's death.

"I know who you are, Eugene," Drago confessed.

"How would you know who I am?" Eugene grilled.

Drago responded with, "Allow me to tell you".

"Eugene," North reached out, "do not allow him to manipulate you".

Eugene rolled onto his back and sighed; he closed his eyes and stood.

North smiled and followed the teen.

Eugene opened his eyes and North saw the green glow of Drago.

"You lost old man," Drago's voice echoed through Eugene's.

"Eugene!" Jack exclaimed as he and Rapunzel ran towards the scene.

Sand began to spiral around Eugene.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel beckoned.

Flames from entrances around the Department lit as Aurors entered.

Hamed came towards North and Eugene, saw the glow in Eugene's eyes and whispered, "He's back".

Eugene chuckled with Drago's voice still echoing.

The sand became larger and more violent as the possessed teen attempted to leave.

EUGENE!" Jack and Rapunzel ran towards him, but North quickly stopped them both.

"No!" Jack fought against his uncle.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel bawled, as her and Jack began to cry.

Then…Eugene was gone.

"I'm sorry," North apologized to them.

"No," Rapunzel fell to her knees; covering her mouth as tears cascaded down her face.

"Eugene," Jack stared at nothing. "Eugene. EUGENE. EUGENE!" He toppled to the ground next to Rapunzel and the two bitterly sobbed.

Merida, Elsa, both crying, and the others stood by and watched the two teens cry, not knowing how to help.

Jack and Rapunzel held hands and both pleaded to anyone, "Bring him back".


End file.
